Vicky
Vicky is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Cloudberries Hates: Rainy days Occupation: Beautician Vicky is the co-owner of Cloudberry Beauty Salon in Tastyville. Most of her time is spent performing a wide variety of beauty treatments on her clients. Vicky receives rave reviews for her perfect pedicures and fantastic facials. However, her true passion is makeup and beauty tips; an area of the salon that is still, for some reason, struggling to build a large client base. Appearance Vicky has blonde hair, wears a violet jacket with light blue pocket trim, top parts and arms, violet collars, and white-violet rings in the wrist. Also, there's a white stripe horizontally cross in the chest. She wears light blue bottoms with a violet stripe, and white shoes with violet laces. She also a wears violet headband with light blue bow. Orders Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Lettuce * Tomato * Cheese * Medium Patty * Cheese * Mayo * Lettuce * Top Bun Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Lettuce * Tomato * Cheese * Medium Patty * Cheese * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Soft * Beef * Sour Cream * Pinto Beans * Onions * Lettuce Papa's Freezeria * Medium Rainbow Sherbet Sundae with Pineapple * Smooth Blend * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Topping * Tropical Charms * Cherry * 2 Bananas Papa's Pancakeria * Blueberry Pancake * 4 Strawberries * Blueberry Pancake * 4 Bananas * Blueberry Pancake * Blueberry Syrup * Drink: ** Large Tea with Sugar Papa's Wingeria * 4 Parmesan Wings * 2 Calypso Boneless Wings (left) * 4 Red Peppers (left) * 4 Cheese Cubes (right) * Mango Chili Dip * Ranch Dip * Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Cheddarwurst on a Pumpernickel Bun * Onions * Salsa * Wild Onion Sauce * Ketchup * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Purple Burple ** Medium Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Blueberry Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Pink Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Lollipop Bits ** Bunny Ear Candy (Cloudberry on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Bunny Ear Candy (Cloudberry on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Teal Frosting ** Cotton Candy Drizzle (Vanila Drizzle on other holidays) ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Rock Candy ** Candy Egg (Cloudberry on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Egg (Cloudberry on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cotton Puffs *Blue Moon *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Tropical Charms *Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Radiatori *Heartbeet Arrabbiata (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Grated Mozerella *5 Cherry Tomatoes (Tomatoes in other holidays) *4 Chicken *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Pineapple *Cotton Candy Syrup *Smooth Blend *Strawberry Fluff *White Chocolate Syrup *Cloudberry, Cotton Candy Creameo, Cloudberry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Whipped Cream **Powdered Sugar **Neopolitan Drizzle (Chocolate in other holidays) *Regular French Cruller with Whipped Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Red Cinnamon Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Mini Mallows *Regular Heart Donut with Bubblegum Cream (Round with Strawberry Jelly in other holidays) **Valentine Powder (Vanilla Icing in other holidays) **Cupidberry Derps (Cosmic Coconut in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles (none in Valentine's Day) Papa's Wingeria HD * 4 Parmsan Wings * 2 Calypso Boneless Wings (left) * 4 Red Peppers (left) * 4 Potato Skins (right) * 2 Mango Chili Dips * Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Prosciuttos *4 Onions on the left *6 Banana peppers on the right *Medium baked *6 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Paska Bread (Pumpernickel in other holidays) *Sirecz Cheese (Swiss Cheese in other holidays) *Sliced Ham *Tomatoes *Corned Beef *Regular *Fries: **Curly Fries **Bacobites Papa's Bakeria * Graham Cracker Crust * Banana Filling (1/4) * Jellybean Jam (1/4) (Pineapple in other holidays) * Cheesecake Filling (2/4) * Meringue Topping * Crushed Wafers (Whole Pie) * Crushed Peanuts (Whole Pie) * Cirtus Zest (Whole Pie) Ingredients she is unlocked with * In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Radiatori. * In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Cinnamon Sugar. Ranks to unlock her * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 35 * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 40 * Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 30 * Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 26 * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 55 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 55 * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 28 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 33 * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 54 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 29 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 35 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 65 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 62 Papa's Next Chefs 2011: In the Pepperoni Division, she earned more votes than Edna, but lost to Maggie in the second round. Trivia *She orders the same mixable and syrup as her daughter in Papa's Freezeria. *She is the fourth-to-last customer to be unlocked in both Wingeria and Hot Doggeria. *Her flipdeck shows that she made Sue look like her. *Just like her daughter, in Papa's Hot Doggeria, she orders Purple Burple. *She is usually unlocked in high ranks. *She is the only customer in flipdeck pack 11, that is not a Gameria chef. *In Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! her style C looks exactly like Mindy. *In Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!, her weapon is bottles of perfume. Order Tickets Vicky's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Vicky's Pancakeria Order Vicky's Cheeseria Order.png|Vicky's Cheeseria Order Vicky's Cheeseria order during Easter.png|Vicky's Cheeseria order during Easter WIN_20160123_233625.JPG|Vicky's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter Gallery File:Vicky_2.png|Vicky in Taco Mia File:18.jpg|Vicky thumbs up! File:G.jpg|Vicky File:Angryvicky.jpg|Vicky is not pleased with her hot dog. File:Vicky_(Taco_Mia).png|Vicky when she's a star customer. File:Vicky-failure.jpg|Rita cooks Vicky a burgerzilla. File:Mindyandvicky.PNG|Vicky with Mindy. 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png|Hotdoggeria picture. Vicky can be seen working with a client. (Skyler) Perfect vicky.png|Perfect score on Vicky's cupcakes. Badvicky.png|Vicky is not pleased with her wings. Vicky in Papa's Pastaria.png|Vicky is unlocked in Pastaria Well done.jpg|Vicky receives a good taco. Perfect with Vicky.png|Perfect order, and a gold star! Those must be some good cupcakes. Perfect Pasta for Vicky.png|Vicky chows down on some perfect pasta. Screen shot 2014-09-26 at 20.46.27.png|Vicky isn't to pleased with her donuts. Vicky perfect.png|Vicky and Trishna are about to dine on perfect donuts! Vicky Taco Mia Perfect-bmp.png|Vicky is pleased with her perfect taco! Vickyperfect.png|Vicky loves her perfect chicken wings! vicky dressed as mindy.png|Vicky with her daughter's appearance Vicky pl3.png|Vicky's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Vicky Cheeseria Perfect.png|Vicky and Lisa are very happy with their perfect sandwich and fries! vicky.PNG|Vicky when she's not a star customer Cus.JPG VickyBurgeriaHDPerfect.jpg|Vicky gets a perfect burger! mindy and vicktor.png|Mindy and Vicky together at cheeseria at easter. Poor Vicky.png Papa'sCheeseriaVickyPerfecto.png vickyembersargefan.png|With Ember and Sarge Fan Vicky ground pounding.png|Vicky ground pounding Hmm Vicky.png|LOL Vicky's closed eyes|link=File:Hmm Vicky.png Perfect Score Vicky (Bakeria).png|Vicky is pleased with her perfect pie! Fan Art Fan art of Vicky by JulepChuckfanfurever.png Pixel Thea.png|Made by LavenderSunset viky.jpg|chibi vicky by liselottelove Xmasfamilies_DokiDokiTsuna.gif|By DokiDokiTsuna Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:V Characters